harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marilyn confronts Molly
Molly just keeps making enemies! This time, she gets confronted by Sheila's friend, Marilyn Caldwell! Last time on Harpers Falls: *Marilyn Caldwell, an old friend of Sheila's came to town. Sheila had her friend, Marilyn over for dinner. The Watkins all enjoyed her and loved having her around. "So," Catherine Haller, Sheila's sister in-law, asked, "you've been all around the world, eh?" "Yes," Marilyn said, "I've spent a good part of my time outside of the country. I was living in Rome, for a while, then I came back." "Wow," Allen said, "sounds fantastic." "It really has been," Marilyn said, "but I did miss my best friend." Sheila smiled, "I missed you too," she said to Marilyn. "I do have one bit of unfinished business to deal with," Marilyn said. Sheila drove Marilyn to the Law Enforcement Center. "Why are we coming here, Marilyn?" Sheila asked. "I have a bit of business to deal with," Marilyn said kindly, "namely to throw a scare into that damned Molly." Marilyn walked to the main desk, "My name is Marilyn Caldwell," she said to Vicki Brandington, the assistant chief of police, "and I would like to speak to Molly Wainwright." "It's all right, Vicki," Sheila said, "she's my best friend." Marilyn was escorted down to the Visitors area. Molly was dragged down the hall screaming and shrieking. "You unhand me!" she yelled. Marilyn glared at her, "Well, I see you're still one of the biggest asses I've ever known!" she said, a smirk on her face. "Who the hell are you?" Molly said dismissively. "I am Marilyn Caldwell," she said acidly, "I am Sheila's best friend!" "Oh my god," Molly snapped, "Sheila's shadow!" Marilyn sneered at her, "I'd prefer to call it, Sheila's best friend," she said coldly, "especially when a piece of dreck like you is around, and acting like a crazy fool!" "How DARE you?!" Molly snapped, "I am the most perfect woman in around!" Marilyn shook her head, "How pathetic," she said, "no better than when we were in School, and even WORSE!" "You are a stupid witch!" Molly screamed, "All YOU do is listen to that damned Sheila!" "Sheila is my friend, you shameless slut!" Marilyn glared at her, "you can't be so serious that you think you're better than anyone else?!" "Of course I am!" Molly shouted back, "I am an honors graduate! I am woman of the year! I am the greatest woman in the world!" Sheila looked at Marilyn, "She's still as demented as ever," she said. "I agree, Sheila," Marilyn said, "she's no better than anyone." Molly was hauled away from the two and all the while, she screamed in a rage and fury! Marilyn looked at the snow as it fell outside of the law Enforcement Center. "To think of it," she said to Sheila, "I can't believe that I am back in Harpers Falls. I know it's a suburb of Boston, but yet it's one of the most gorgeous places there is." Sheila grinned, "Why do you think I never left this town?" she said. Marilyn and Sheila laughed and they went across Scituate Avenue to the Cafe, where they would eat dinner. Meanwhile, Suzanne was still talking to Denise Abbott, and looked over the deal for custody of Tess. "I think it's fair," she said, "and I am in approval of it." She signed the custody order. Then she walked out into the bracing snow, she walked over to the Cafe, where she had her dinner too. Sheila and Marilyn saw her, "Suzanne," Marilyn waved, "come and join us, ok?" Suzanne nodded and had the waitress move her setting to Sheila and Marilyn's table. They ate their dinner in companionable silence. Meanwhile, Allison and Joan met up with another woman, named Monica. Monica was Allison's sister. Which was wonderful. What will happen next? *How will Monica get used to Harpers Falls? *How will Marilyn and Sheila get used to them being around again. Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila